


Solace

by hansolemn



Series: From Dusk to Daybreak [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, hurt and comfort-ish, yusol is my aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolemn/pseuds/hansolemn
Summary: Home sweet home indeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I miss yusol ;;;

The sun is just beginning to set when Hansol arrives home from work. He pauses right in front of their apartment's door, the key in his hand lingering just below the keyhole as he presses his forehead on the door. He's tired. _Very_ tired. Worn-out and drained from staring at the computer all-day long, trying to interpret numbers and figures he knows he shouldn't care less about, and writing paperwork that his superiors wouldn't even read all the way through. The past two weeks had been very busy, and going back to his home with Yuta is the only thing that gives him something akin to a breath of fresh air.

  


_Home sweet home,_ he thinks.

  


Exhaling through his nose loudly, he unlocks the door and pushes it open slowly. It makes a screeching sound that causes Hansol to wince as it worsens the headache starting to form in his head. It suddenly feels unbearable so Hansol has to stand still for a moment to let the pain subside. He forgoes switching the lights on, and the remaining sunlight passing through their flimsy, white curtains serves as the only illumimation in the dim room. Carelessly, he discards his bag and flings it on their couch before walking towards the kitchen.

  


He walks absentmindedly, incoherent thoughts running through his brain as he makes his short trek to the kitchen. There's a very strong urge for him to just lie down on the cold floor and let the ground absorb all the heaviness he feels. It's very tempting, but Hansol doesn't want to catch a cold. Besides, the bed is way more comfortable and he doesn't want to worry Yuta by lying motionlessly in the middle of their living room like a dead person, lest Yuta gets scared shitless by witnessing that once he arrives home.

  


When he finally makes it to the kitchen, the first thing he does is getting a glass of water. He chugs it, down to the last drop, and he instantly feels his body relax as the water goes down his throat. He closes his eyes and lets a sigh escape from his mouth while he leans on the kitchen counter. He doesn't register the slight pain when his lower spine hits the counter's marble, too focused on the headache that's starting to feel as if somebody's pounding his head with a hammer. He just stands there, with his eyes closed and both his hands massaging his temple, mind blank and too detached from the world. Hansol is so out of it that he doesn't even hear the sound of the door knob clicking nor the door's horrible screeching sound as Yuta arrives. The heavy footsteps resonating in their apartment also goes unheard, and it is only when a pair of warm hands cover his own did Hansol regain his senses. He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Yuta's tired face smiling fondly at him.

  


With gentle movements, Yuta pries Hansol's hands away, letting them hang limply on the older's sides before reaching up at Hansol's face and massaging his temples. Relief washes over Hansol just as his heart swells with great love and affection at his lover's actions. Feeling Yuta's presence has always been enough to wash away the heaviness he feels, so with a grateful smile, he wraps his arms around Yuta's waist and pulls him closer until they're chest to chest and their faces are only two inches apart.

  


Eventually, Yuta stops massaging Hansol's temples. He cups the older's face instead before kissing him on the lips tenderly. It's just a simple pressing together of lips but the kiss is comforting, like the feeling of a gentle breeze on a warm summer night or like reading infront of the fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate during winter. It may not be as heart-fluttering as their first kiss or as passionate as their other kisses but it's refreshing and it leaves Hansol feeling content knowing that he has Yuta as a constant source of strength.

  


They stay entrapped in each others arms for a long time. Hansol's arms are tightly entwined around the younger's waist while Yuta's arms are snaked over his shoulders. Yuta reaches up at the older's hair and gently cards his fingers through it while Hansol, who's face is buried in his neck, rubs soothing circles on his back. Their touches ease all the tension in their bodies and they leave calming effects that clear their mind from negative thoughts. No words are exchanged. Just tender touches and gentle kisses reminding them that they got each other's back. They're in their safe bubble, breathing in each other's scent as they try to forget the world, and all their troubles seem to fade with every passing minute.

  


Time flows and the sun gradually sets but the two of them continue to stand there, in their unlit kitchen, arms wrapped around each other and breathing in perfect synchronization. They gather strength and find solitude together until all the heaviness and burden they have on their shoulders disappear. Feeling each other's presence is the solace that they need and so they hang on to every touch, every kiss, and every breath until they feel like they can genuinely smile again. Going home after an exhausting day is something they always look forward to but having someone to make you feel at ease when you arrive is a novelty they can only find in each other's presence. And as they gaze at each other's eyes, all Hansol can see is the love reflected in the younger's eyes as Yuta smiles tenderly at him. In that moment, Hansol _knows_ that his home is anywhere with Yuta. _Home sweet home indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> There are no dialogues and it's intended. Thank you for reading. And feedbacks are greatly appreciated. I'm actually using fanfictions to improve my skills in english which would also improve my grades lol. Let's talk in twitter @yutanginamoto :))


End file.
